


How I wish

by tempusalacus



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: ABO!Verse where you have nothing to be worried about, Gen, M/M, don't trust me, trust me - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusalacus/pseuds/tempusalacus
Summary: It was a kind of secret santa-y for my lil brother. You know I mostly write Colepaldi and sth involving around my ships
Relationships: Colin Firth/Hugh Grant
Kudos: 1





	How I wish

_Omegaverse!AU where Hugh is an omega and Colin is ???????_

* * *

I.

“ฮิวจ์”

ผมร้องเรียก ก่อนที่คุณจะก้าวขาพ้นจากธรณีประตูไป คุณหันกลับมาหาผม ศีรษะเอียงน้อยๆอย่างฉงนใจ

“กินยาหรือยัง”

คุณหน้าเสีย แต่ก็ยังยิ้มให้ผม

“กินแล้ว ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วงนะ”

“ถ้ามีอะไรต้องโทรหาผมนะ”

คุณยิ้มอีก แต่มันก็แค่ที่ริมฝีปาก ดวงตาของคุณไม่ได้ยิ้มเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“เป็นภาระคุณเรื่อยเลย”

ผมคิดว่าผมอยากตอบคุณไปเหมือนทุกครั้ง ภาระอะไรล่ะ ผมยินดี ยินดีทุกอย่างนั่นแหละ

แต่นั่นก็แค่คิด

“รีบกลับมานะ ผมจะรอ”

II.

“บางทีผมก็คิดอิจฉาคุณ”

คุณเอ่ยขึ้นมา ระหว่างที่กำลังดูรายการทีวีเรื่องโปรดของเรา ผมยอมรับว่าผมแปลกใจ ทำไมกันนะ ทำไมคุณถึงจะคิดอิจฉาผม

“อิจฉาผมเรื่องอะไร ผมไม่มีอะไรดีสักอย่าง”

คุณเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง เอื้อมมือไปหยิบแก้วเบียร์ที่โต๊ะขึ้นมาจิบ ก่อนจะเอ่ยตอบผม

“คุณเป็นเบต้าไง คุณไม่ได้เป็นโอเมก้าอย่างผม”

อา... อย่างนั้นเอง

ถ้าหากว่า _—-_

III.

“ทำไมคุณไม่ไปหาใครสักคนที่จะอยู่กินกับคุณได้ล่ะ”

ใบหน้าของคุณเรียบเฉย กระนั้นในกระแสเสียงคล้ายจะสั่นคลอนด้วยบางสิ่งที่ผมไม่เข้าใจ

“ผมก็มีคุณแล้วไง”

“มันไม่เหมือนกัน”

“ทำไมจะไม่ล่ะ”

คุณเงียบไป จนผมคิดว่าคุณคงเดินหนีผมออกจากห้องไปแล้ว แต่เปล่าเลย คุณยังคงยืนอยู่ ไหล่ทั้งสองข้างของคุณไม่ได้ผึ่งผายอย่างเคย และนัยน์ตาของคุณไม่ได้ส่องประกายด้วยเช่นกัน

นั่นทำให้ผมนึกถึงเรื่องในอดีต คุณทำท่าทางแบบนี้ไม่กี่ครั้ง สาม หรือไม่ก็สี่ เท่าที่ผมเห็น

ครั้งแรกคือตอนที่คุณรู้ตัวว่าคุณเป็นโอเมก้า  
ครั้งที่สองคือคุณถูกถอนสิทธิ์เพราะขาดคุณสมบัติจะยื่นเป็นทนายตามที่คุณหวัง  
ครั้งที่สามคือตอนที่ญาติสนิทของคุณเสีย  
และครั้งล่าสุด คือครั้งนี้

“ผมขอโทษ...”

“มันไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้...” คุณว่า “โอเมก้ากับเบต้าไม่มีวันใช้ชีวิตด้วยกันได้”

ถ้าหากว่า _..._  
ถ้าหากว่าคุณ _—-_

“เราก็เป็นไปได้แล้วไง เราก็อยู่ด้วยกันแล้ว”

“และสักวันหนึ่งคุณจะพบผู้หญิงที่คุณอยากใช้ชีวิตด้วย”

“ไม่มีวันนั้น”

“หรือไม่ก็ผมจะถูกเคลมเมื่อไรก็ได้ ไม่ว่าผมจะเต็มใจหรือไม่...” คุณนิ่งไป ก้มหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือของคุณเอง  
“ถึงวันนั้นเราจะไม่มีวันได้อยู่ด้วยกันอีก”

IV.

ครั้งแรกที่อาการของคุณปรากฎ คือตอนที่เราอายุสิบเจ็ด ผมจำได้ว่าก่อนหน้านั้นเรามีความฝันด้วยกันมากมาย

ทุกอย่างพังทลายเพียงชั่ววินาทีเดียว

“ฮีท”

ผมเกลียดมันเหลือเกิน ผมหวังให้เราทั้งคู่เป็นเพียงคนธรรมดา ไม่มีพันธุกรรมงี่เง่านี่

และหากเป็นเช่นนั้น ทุกอย่างคงจะง่ายดายกว่านี้

V.

คุณไม่ชอบ — เกลียดอัลฟ่า อาจด้วยเหตุผลว่า สิ่งมีชีวิตเหล่านั้น (นี่คือคำที่คุณใช้นิยาม) มักดูถูกและดูหมิ่นคุณ รวมไปถึงข่มเหง

คุณเชื่อใจผมเพราะผมไม่ใช่อัลฟ่า

และเพราะผมช่วยเหลือคุณ

ถ้าหากว่า _——_

VI.

“คุณกินยาอะไรบ่อยๆนะคอลิน”

คุณถามผมในวันหนึ่ง และเป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมไม่สามารถจะตอบคุณได้อย่างเต็มปากเต็มคำนัก

“แคลเซียมน่ะ หมอสั่งจ่ายให้ คุณก็รู้ว่าผมกระดูกไม่ดีมาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้ว”

กระนั้นคำพูดกลับกลอกไร้ความจริงก็หลุดจากปากของผมอย่างง่ายดายอยู่ดี คุณหัวเราะ แต่นัยน์ตาของคุณกลับไม่ได้หมายความว่าแบบนั้น และนั่นทำให้ผมกลัว

ถ้าหากว่า _—-_

ถ้าหากว่าคุณ _——_

VII.

“คุณมีอะไรปิดบังผมหรือเปล่า”

คุณเอ่ยมันด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง กระนั้นมันกลับทำให้มือข้างที่ถือมีดทำครัวของผมอ่อนแรงไปเสียดื้อๆ

“เปล่านี่”

“คุณรู้อะไรไหมคอลิน คุณเป็นคนที่โกหกได้ห่วยแตกที่สุดในบรรดาคนที่ผมเคยพบมา”

VIII.

“ทำไมไม่บอกผมว่าคุณเป็นอัลฟ่า”

“คุณเกลียดอัลฟ่า....” และผมอยากอยู่ข้างๆคุณ

“แต่คุณก็รู้ว่าผมเกลียดคนโกหกมากกว่า”

IX.

มันเป็นช่วงสัปดาห์ที่ยาวนานที่สุดในชีวิตผม บ้านของเราไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไป ไม่มีเสียงหัวเราะของคุณ ไม่มีเสื้อผ้าของคุณ แม้มีกลิ่นอายจางๆ มันก็ไม่มีความหมายอะไรเท่าการมีคุณอยู่

“ผมรู้ตั้งนานแล้วว่าคุณเป็นอัลฟ่า”

“ผมกลัว...”

“แล้วความเชื่อใจของผมล่ะ”

X.

“ฮิวจ์ เรากลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิมได้ไหม... แค่เพื่อนก็ยังดี”

“......”

"ได้โปรด"

"ถามผม... ถามผมอีกครั้งในวันพรุ่งนี้"


End file.
